


To the You Before Us

by chasingthunder



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthunder/pseuds/chasingthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been damaged down to his very core, and it's something that he fears will never be able to heal. When an unlikely lifeline appears, Spencer needs only to remember that he is worthy of a genuine love that is capable of mending all wounds--if he'll let them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the You Before Us

“Are you sure that you’re okay to be alone right now?” Derek is studying Spencer closely out of the corner of his eye as they sit at a red light. “Because you’re more than welcome to come hang out with me and Savannah.”

“No, thanks,” Spencer smiles a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. When his friend doesn’t make a move to continue driving, he motions at the traffic light ahead of them. “It turned green seventeen seconds ago, Morgan.”

Derek starts to drive, ignoring the pointed honking of the cars behind them. “Look, man, no one is going to blame you if you decide that you need some company tonight. It was a tough case for all of us—”

“—but everyone feels the most sorry for the guy who doesn’t have anyone to go home to,” Spencer supplies the rest of the sentence in that dry, matter-of-fact manner that he has before he shakes his head. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your offer to hang out,” The words sound so strange coming from Spencer’s mouth. “But all I really want to do right now is to go home and go to sleep.”

Derek is quiet, and for a short few moments, the only sound is of the car’s engine as he accelerates and decelerates through traffic. He’s silent, digesting his co-worker’s words and wondering how the easiest way to trick him into a human interaction that isn’t work-related might be.

“I know that seclusion from socialization is a sign of depression, and so I know that you know that, too. But I’m fine, Morgan, honestly. I really just need a good night’s sleep and I’ll be fine,” Spencer looks out the window as he speaks, and through the reflection on the glass, he can see Derek unabashedly staring at the back of his head. He steadfastly refuses to turn around. “Besides JJ has already asked that I come over tomorrow for dinner to see Henry and Michael. I’ll be fine.”

Derek flips on his turn signal and then maneuvers his truck into the parking lot of Spencer’s apartment complex. He has the truck shifted into park before Spencer can grab his go-bag off of the floor. “Just promise me that if you find yourself unable to sleep,” He says the word with such disdain, because they both know that sleep is the last thing on Spencer’s mind. “You’ll call me, and we can go out for beers, or something.” His hand is heavy as he claps the younger man on the shoulder in a rare show of emotion.

Despite the fact that both men know that Spencer will never drag Derek away from his pregnant wife, he finds himself nodding anyway. His bag is in his hand, and with his other, he pushes open the passenger’s side door. “You’re number two on my speed dial,” Spencer replies, neatly sidestepping a verbal agreement.

This doesn’t escape the notice of either profiler, though Derek lets it go with a curt nod. Spencer closes the car door behind him and tucks his hands into the pockets of his cardigan before he starts to walk towards the entrance of his building.

Derek waits until Spencer is on the sidewalk before he pulls away, and the young genius stops to watch as the dark gray truck pulls out into traffic and then grows smaller and smaller the further away it moves before he continues his walk to the front door. It isn’t until he pulls open the glass door that leads to the foyer that he realizes that something is out of the ordinary. There are boxes stacked up neatly along the left side of the room, and right in the middle is a leather sofa broken up into three smaller sections.

There’s a woman standing in the middle of the atrium with her hands on her hips as she surveys the mass of furniture and boxes that surround her. The sound of the door opening draws her attention away, however, and she smiles when she sees Spencer standing in the doorway.

“Sorry about the mess,” She speaks first in a soft, clear voice that carries. “My brothers got lost with the moving van, and well, they’re my muscles for all of this,” She motions apologetically before she offers him a timid smile.

“It’s okay,” Spencer pulls nervously on the tie that hangs loosely around his neck. His fidgeting leaves the scrap of purple horrendously askew. “You’re moving in?”

She nods, and a lock of her blonde hair falls out of the messy knot on top of her head. She absentmindedly moves it away. “Yes, we’re taking the basement rooms. I promise that we’ll be out of here,” She makes another expansive motion with her hands. “In an hour, tops. And we can both forget that I cluttered up the lobby with my things. I’m Joslyn, Joslyn Moore.”

It takes Spencer a moment to realize that she’s expecting his name in return. He must be more tired than he thinks. “I’m Spencer Reid.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Spencer Reid.” Joslyn pauses, her eyes flickering over Spencer’s right shoulder.

He turns, an instinctual habit to see for his own eyes what’s behind and he spies a white and orange lorry pulling up to the curb. “Those must be your brothers. I’ll leave you to it,” He nods once, his hands clasped tightly around the strap of his messenger bag before he starts for the stairwell.

He catches one last glimpse of Joslyn opening the front door before he hears the sounds of traffic coming in off of the street. And with that, Spencer Reid hides himself away in his apartment for the next thirteen and a half hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief introduction to one of our main characters. I know that Spencer getting a new neighbor is very much a cliched plot line; however, I'm hoping that maybe my story is a little different from the others that you've read.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I've already started work on chapter one.
> 
> xo.


End file.
